Shall I Compare Thee to a Sandwich?
by blindPhotographer
Summary: Chloe is not only having a hard time with Russian literature but also with Shakespeare. Becca helps her understand that classical literature is more of emotions rather than literal meaning. A/N: I can't seem to break away from this fluff-fest... marshmallow fluffiness, you've been warned
1. shall I compare thee to a sandwich

The late afternoon summer sun was spilling into the kitchen where sounds of clattering spoons and cups were heard. It seemed that Becca needed a hundred assorted utensils just to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich partnered with a glass of milk.

She just put together what she deemed was the best, most perfect sandwich in the world for her afternoon snack when Chloe burst into the back door, flinging her school back to the floor like a child on the verge of a full blown tantrum.

"I hate Shakespeare! I hate his plays, I hate writing reports and analysis of his plays and whatever he wrote, I hate his made-up words! I hate him as much as I hate Tolstoy!" she stomped around, expressing her full chagrin.

"Wow, yeah, hello. How did your day go?" Becca dryly greeted her girlfriend, although she secretly thought her girlfriend as being so cute at the moment. Chloe getting riled up about something not aca-related was rare and Becca could compare her to a puppy whining for attention and cuddles.

She and Chloe just got together a few months ago when she finally realized her feelings towards the redhead and she loved discovering new things about Chloe. Chloe as her best friend and Chloe as her girlfriend was like a spot the difference worksheet where it was overall the same but she just adored figuring what those small differences were.

She was brought back to reality from her musings when Chloe seized her perfect sandwich and took a big bite out of it.

"Hey! That was the most perfect PB&J known to mankind since the 1940s!" she made a pathetic grab at it but Chloe danced away still munching away on the sandwich.

"BecccaaaaaAAAaaaa…. I had a bad day…." Crumbs and peanut butter adorned the corners of her pouting girl's lips.

"So I noticed."

"Cheer me up!"

Becca closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Let's see… Do you want to go for a walk with me?" she jumped off the kitchen stool and headed for the hallway to get her jacket. "Let's go before the sun sets."

"Yay!" Chloe brightened up and skipped towards her but not before polishing off the glass of milk on the counter.

"My snack…" Becca morosely looked on.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Not far from the Bella house was a small rustic botanical garden and that's where Chloe poured out her disappointment and frustration about her Introduction to Shakespeare class.

"It's like I just don't get what his point was when he was writing it. All my papers have been C-'s and Fs and it sucks so hard. I thought studying English lit would be better than Russian lit. There is no…. no…m-"

"Malaria."

"No meaning, Becca! No meaning in studying all of this!" Chloe huffed, crossing her arms then sat on a small stone bench, facing the setting sun.

Becca cocked her head to the side. She then removed her jacket and draped it on Chloe's shoulders and she sat beside her. She sighed patiently and admired the myriad of colors in the sky caused the setting sun.

"I can't tell you it's going to be okay… You know there aren't any of those subjects in my course list." She piped up. "But I do know a poem… I think this is a good time to recite a love poem to you. " An awkward grin was offered to Chloe which made the girl giggle.

"Go for it." She chuckled good-humouredly, expecting the "Roses are red…" variety. That would be so Becca after all.

What she didn't expect was for Becca to look deeply into her eyes and reach over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear before gently stroking her face. With undiluted adoration in her eyes, her melodic voice delivered sonnet 18 as if she herself wrote it only for Chloe.

 _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._


	2. Ode to The Sandwich

_A/N: Yeah, so this was supposed to be a one-shot but after a few non-helpful anon reviews (Yes, I deleted them) asking of what happened next, I typed this out in the dead of the night to explain gently about some writing styles. And also, I might just write a whole slew of one-shots about sandwiches. ^^_

"Slowly,slowly...just a bit more...aaaannnndddd... PERFECT!" Becca straightened up from having perfectly assembled the peanut butter and Nutella sandwich she had been working on for the last hour in the warm sunny kitchen of the Bella house.

She grinned proudly to herself as she cut the sandwich diagonally to form perfectly imperfect scalene triangles which is only the most perfect of all perfect shapes for optimum sandwich satisfaction, thank you very much.

"Wait for me babies. Lemme just get the perfe- eew, I'm starting to sound like Aubrey. Is the only adjective I know 'perfect'?" She shook her head and went to the fridge for some milk and as she turned back to walk to the kitchen island, the gasp of utmost horror escaped her. Her plate was empty! Flicking her eyes up opposite the island, she saw her girlfriend munching away on her perfectly imperfect scalene triangle sandwiches like a happy chipmuck, cheeks all puffed up.

"Guess what babe?" Chloe managed to squeeze out between chewing and swallowing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." A slight tick in her left eye was barely noticeable.

"Guess what babe?" Chloe swallowed the last of the perfect sandwich and Becca slid the glass of milk towards her. "Ooh! Thanks buttercup!"

"Might as well since you'll get it anyway." Becca deadpanned before turning away to clean up the mess she made. The last time she left the kitchen like a war zone, Aubrey talked her ear off for five straight hours. She started to pick up the discarded utensils all the while muttering about the loss of her perfect sandwich. A wok? How did she use a wok to make a sandwich? And a whisk? Why is the food processor messy too?

Chloe giggled at her girlfriend's dramatics, she went over to Becca and hugged from behind.

"Guess what babe?" She sing-songed.

"That's the third time already." Becca rolled her eyes and turned to face Chloe. "What." Kiss. "What." Kiss. "What?"

"I got a C+ on Literature! I'm climbing up the ranks! I did a great job in the analysis of Shakespeare's sonnet thingie thanks to you!" Chloe beamed in pride. Then a small confused frown made its way on her face. "Although, I still don't get some modern literature, like some stories just end with a line or a poem or whatever. There's no definite end! I keep thinking maybe the publishers left out some pages or something."

"That's great babe! But first of all, I don't know what you're talking about helping you with that sonic, sonia, son thingie..."Becca stuck her tongue out, she hated being reminded of her spontaneous "romantic seizures" as she would call them. She was a badass afterall, right? "And second, well..."

She bit her lip in contemplation. She was familiar with modern literature since she spent a lot of time reading when she was younger when her mom had to work double shifts to support them and since DirecTV™ subscriptions were out of the question, she was stuck with a public library card.

"Ah, let's see... Some stories end as they are because... Because the author wants the reader to..uhm..you know, draw their own ending, their own conclusions on what happened next. Its like the ending depends on what you, as the reader, feels after the last sentence. Most slice of life stories end that way because… huh.. life never ends, you know?"

Chloe was staring at her with rapt attention the whole time but still had the lost puppy look on her pretty face. "Soooo... if this afternoon were a story, how would you end it?"

Becca scrunched up her pretty face in thought then a impish smile slowly spread across it. "I'll end it this way;

'Curse thee sandwich. Thou tempest me with thine bread-y goodness but thou hast eluded me once again.'"

Chloe cocked her head and blinked once, twice…

 **"** **You ended this afternoon with an ode to a sandwich?!"**


	3. Sandwiches are Literature

_A/N: An Iris flower means understanding or wisdom. For more flower meanings, visit my other bechloe fic "Of Flowers and Soulmates" Please review. Many thanks! ^^_

The bright morning sun peeked in the cracks of the cream vinyl blinds of the kitchen. The smell of roasted coffee enveloped the small space as whole wheat bagels popped out of the toaster. Becca's eyes sparkled as she held up a bottle of bona fide, genuine, authentic Hymettus honey.

For 3,000 years Mount _Hymettus_ , south east of Athens has produced this honey of such high caliber that even _Cicero_ (a cynic) insisted that _Plato_ must have been raised on the slopes! What makes it so special is that the bees, usually, have access to only one type of flower and in this case, it's a special variety of wild thyme from which the _Cecropian_ bees harvest nectar. A gloriously runny honey, tinged with dark flecks and an aroma of wild thyme, it shouldn't really be wasted in a cooking (heaven forgive anyone who does!) because there is nothing in the world to beat this undeniably excellent Greek speciality.

Becca was so incredibly lucky to have been able to find this online; it was definitely what she would describe a gift from the gods.

She sliced the bagel, slathered it with peanut butter, reverently drizzled the Hymettus honey all over the sandwich before sprinkling chopped almonds onto her creation; all the while swearing silently to herself that this shiznit right here should be on the Food Network ™, she should be like Cake Boss ™ something like PB sandwich boss or something.

The beeping of the coffee maker brought her back to the cozy kitchen and she chuckled as she arranged the surprise she planned for Chloe.

To say that Chloe was not a morning person would be the understatement of the century. She barely stirred when Becca burst in her room with the breakfast tray she prepared complete with a little stuffed bear holding a freshly picked iris blossom.

"Chlo, wake up. You're going to be late for your finals."

Grunt.

"I have a surprise for you!"

Now Chloe may not be a morning person but she was a surprise person who jumps up whenever she hears the words 'surprise for you'.

"Yay! I thought I smelled coffee! Breakfast in bed….awwwwhhh… Beccaaaaa….." she gushed, her cheeks turning red with pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah. Wake up, eat this and get ready. It's your literature finals today." Becca slid on top of the bed, balancing the tray with utmost care. Chloe didn't need to be told twice to eat up and went on her merry way devouring the fare her girlfriend lovingly prepared.

Becca looked on with fondness for the ginger.

"Hey babe, remember the PB and J you stole from me?"

"I didn't steal nothing from you!" was said in between bites.

"Details, details…" she shrugged. "That sandwich was a classic. Like literature, it's simple. You don't need to over think it. It's perfect as it is. Nothing to be added or to be removed."

She shifted to toy with the ends of Chloe's curls.

"The second sandwich you pilfered…"

"Again, I did not illegally take anything from you!"

"… was cut to sandwich perfection. Like literature, the measure of each verse, the form, lines and rhythm work in harmony. It's not just the words that make up literature; it's also how it was written."

Chloe hummed and giggled a bit when Becca started to gently trace her face with a finger. "And this last sandwich was made with Hymettus honey where finding words to describe it is so difficult that Greeks just say it's the 'food of the gods'. Literature is like that… it is an attempt to put into words what is naturally ineffable… like beauty…" At this Becca leaned in and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "…and love." She then captured the redhead's lips, tasting the honey and peanut butter that Chloe delighted in a few minutes ago. "I just want you to remember that. It makes literature all the more understandable."

Their moment was destroyed by the ungodly scream let out by Aubrey. "Becca Mitchell! What the fucking fuck did you do to my kitchen?!"


End file.
